The Mercury Guardians
by Eli8300
Summary: When an ancient Guardian is found wandering by a team of Guardians. Will his cockiness get in the way, or will they become a team of legends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Origins

 _Hey, Eli, time to wake up, we have company, four Guardians., said my Ghost, Sentinel._

"Ugh, did I fall asleep in a car again?" I muttered to myself, looking around to observe the rusted metal frame of a golden age car, "Yup, I did, so you said four of them Sentinel?"

 _Yes, three titans and a single warlock. They look friendly._

"Well shit, do they think they have enough Titans." I muttered, "Easy dub if I resort to fighting." Now noticing the four wandering guardians walking towards my rusty car.

They were still a way away but the land between me and them was nothing but dry desert sand, which at one point in life, had been a nice road that went on for miles surrounded by trees on both sides. Cars littered the sand, half buried, but all close to being in a straight line, minus the large gaps in between cars. Basically I had no chance of not being noticed if I tried to just get out and leave.

 _So what's the move? Shoot 'em? Meet 'em?_

"Meet 'em Sent, meet 'em. Gonna make some friends, been awhile, and hell, they seem a hell of lot more trustworthy, considering they haven't killed each other."

Once I started getting out of the car I heard the four guardians start making a commotion. When I looked over, the titans were aiming their guns and the warlock looked like he was about to cast some spell.

"Hey I'm friendly, just a Titan." I yelled at them. They said nothing in response, just lowered their weapons and begin muttering words to each other.

"What's your name?" One of the Titans, who stood out having a large red Titan Mark on his side.

"I don't really know, so I call myself Forgotten." I replied.

 _Why would you lie, you know damn well your name is Eli_

"Shut up Sentinel." I replied softly, "Why would I tell them my name right away?"

The red mark Titan spoke up again, "My name is Yliaster," Then pointing at the smaller female Titan he said, "This is my sister Ender, and then that Warlock over there is my bro Player."

Then the last Titan, with a green mark, piped up, "And I'm Always, their friend."

"Great we have introductions out of the way. Now may I ask why uniform Guardians left the City and are in the North American Dead Zone?" I asked.

 _Wow you have such a way of being the most friendly Guardian in the entire solar system. Always so damn blunt you baka._

"The hell, what in the world is a baka Sent?"

 _Don't worry about it_

"You see we are here looking for more Guardians that have risen here. People like you." said Yliaster.

"I ain't new to the party Yli- Yli-.."

"Yliaster." The small Titan Ender interrupted.

"Yeah I was gettin' there, anyway, I been out here for...uhh…"

 _720 years_

"Yeah 720 years."

"What? Impossible. No Guardian has been out here that long, it's impossible. Missions from the City only allow you to be out for a year at a time." said Always.

"Well ya see. Rules stop applying when you're beyond the City walls." I jokingly said, "Actually, City rules don't apply when you've never actually been a part of the City."

"Wait, you've never been a part of the City?" Player said, astounded.

"Yeah, I been around around the times of the Warlords, ever heard of the Iron Lords? I knew them. 'Til they got a bunch of nobodies murdered."

"Then you've been around for the creation of the City" asked Yliaster.

"Yeah, by the way, you know, we could do soooo much more for the world if you joined me and my quest to defeat the darkness." I chuckled, "I'm almost sure you won't listen, no one ever has. You people think that by hiding behind walls you can survive the darkness. But I hope you realized that happened once before. Except those people hid behind War Minds and old golden age weapons. And look what happened to them."

"Well, let me get this straight, you are now trying to convince us to join you to do what? Take back the solar system on our own?" Asked Player.

 _That's exactly what he is implying, the real question is are you in or not?_

"Hahahah, you're fucking crazy, so what are you going to do if we say no?"

"Uhhh, I guess I'm just gonna have to start by taking back the Moon on my own."

"Heh, I guess it sounds like the deal of a lifetime, Yeet. Anyway, I'll say yes on one condition, you join our clan, The Mercury Guardians, and help us find at least one more survivor, and take a trip to the Tower."

"Deal," I smirked, "We're gonna have a hell of a time."

For about three months we just continued to wander across the North American Dead Zone, just searching for any sign of a new Guardian. It was a trip of nostalgia and old memories. As we found old Golden Age cities such as Tampa, Chicago, Toronto, Quebec. Eventually we ended up in a no name town where everything had been destroyed. It had been long deserted, nature had reclaimed most of the town, vines were everywhere, trees had begun to grow through homes, nothing layed untouched. Except for one tiny little shed.

"Damn, this place musta been one of the first places to fall when this area was attacked." I muttered.

Suddenly, Ender noticed something run around the side of one of the houses, and she immediately darted after it.

"Hey, don't go chasin' after rogue cats again Ender!" Yliaster yelled.

"Again?" I asked.

Without answering the other three went chasing after her.

"Well, okay...I guess that's gonna be a story for another day." I muttered, following the chase.

Upon reaching the other I noticed that Ender had just been revived by her ghost. And the others were examining what looked to be a modified Fallen trip mine. Made so that the laser was invisible to the naked eye.

"What the hell happened Ender?" Always asked, still examining the trip mine.

All she did in response was point towards the shed.

"You saw something run into the shed?" Player asked.

She nodded.

I began to walk over to the shed just to check it out. There was no way that there was anything in there. Our Ghost's didn't detect any signs of Fallen anywhere.

 _Eli, there is another Guardian in there, I can detect the light coming from their ghost. It's a kid._

"Hey, kid, it's all safe out here we're a bunch of Guardians." I said.

"Don't hey kid me, I been around here for awhile." a kid said, as he came out of the shed decked out in gear that resembled that of a Hunter.

"Well how old are you, cause uhh. Nevermind." I said.

"I've been 15 for almost 4 years now." He smirked.

"Uh...What?" Yliaster said.

"Hahah Kids been 15 for 4 years, and he lives in a shed." Always laughed. "Guy must be insane."

"Would an insane person have been able to innovate a Fallen trip mine to where the lazer was invisible?"

"Would an insane person become a serial killer and get away with it by changing their patterns every time?" I asked.

 _Now you look insane…_

"Uhhhh...yes?" The kid replied.

"Alright enough of the nonsense, what's your name kid?" Player asked.

"Uhh, my name is Nikko-64." He replied.

"Oh, your an Exo eh?" I said.

"Yeah, I am." He said as he pulled off the Hunter mask he was wearing.

"Well, nice to meet ya Nikko, I'm Yliaster, and this is my sis Ender, and my bro Player." Yliaster began, "And this is our good friend Always. The Titan in front of ya is Forgotten."

"Forgotten? What kind of name is that, whatcha do forget ye own name?"

"Hey, if you're gonna mess with me for it I can just fry your brain to make ya forget ye own." I snarked, "Ya got it mista buckets n bolts?"

"Geez, what a nice guy." Nikko muttered.

"You know it bud." I chuckled.

"Hey, it's getting late. We probably should set up camp here and wait until morning to leave." Ender spoke up.

I just stopped and stared. "She….she...she talks?" I stuttered. Hearing that she turned and quickly walked off. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She doesn't like it when people point out that she doesn't talk much." Yliaster replied.

"Oh...shit."

That was how we founded the OG Mercury Guardians. A bunch of knuckleheads with no true clue of what we were doing, but we'd be damned if we weren't gonna have a good time nonetheless. When we got to the Tower I couldn't help but be impressed by what had changed. The City that I remembered how now turned into something more. No longer just a village protected by rag covered Titans. Now it was a huge city, surrounded by walls each seeming to be fully functional with Guardians of all kinds everywhere. Although, it seemed as if the entire place was mourning, as if some big catastrophe had just occurred.

"What's...going on?" I asked Player.

"Word is we lost a extremely talented 6 man fireteam in the Hellmouth on the moon...they were trying to kill Crota." he replied.

"Ah, so they're failures, nothing compared to us." I laughed.

"First, how can you not have any respect for the dead?" He replied angrily. "And second, how can you even say that we're going to succeed. We could also fail!"

"Heh, I've worked alongside many Guardians, and never have I been able to stick around any as long as I have for you guys...or more or less they all die before we get to this point, so I just have this feeling that we can do this without fail!"

"You know, your personality changes so often that I'm not even sure I'm talking to the same you every time."

" _I'm not sure his ghost knows what he talk abouts either" stated Players ghost_

"Hey, I know what I'm saying, I just got whatcha call a constantly wandering mind. Always thinking of possibilities and at the same time random fucking nonsense that tends to somehow work out a lot." I chuckled.

"You've definitely developed a personality for yourself over those 700 whatever years." Always came up and said, "Now, I need you to come with me."

"Huh, what for?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"We are gonna bring you to the Vanguard."

The Vanguard is a team of the elites. They are considered the best of each Guardian class. The three members of the Vanguard are Zavala, the Titan Vanguard, an Awoken who has been around almost as long as I have been, he rose just after the fall of the Iron Lords. Then there is Ikora, the Warlock Vanguard, the 2nd Vanguard for the Warlock Class, she is a human with an outstanding intellect, having been trained by the now outcast Osiris, the former Warlock Vanguard. The last, and currently infamous Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6, an Exo whose legacy is huge. A major jokester who still never fails.

"Bah, the Vanguard are a joke. Back in the day Zavala could barely protect a measly town of MAYBE ninety people. There is no way he's truly able to protect this huge city."

"Hmph, well, won't you be surprised."

The so called Tower was actually quite impressive, although there was already a sad history with it's strongest warriors. Although I acted naive I knew more about the City than they did perhaps. The legendary Kabr and his Fireteam, and then there is Eris Morn's Fireteam. Two of the most legendary teams to have ever existed. Both of them were high class. Top of the league warriors. I knew it when I saw each of them first form. That's how I know that this team, The Mercury Guardians, was a strong team. We'll go places. First and foremost. Let the reunion begin.

 **Hey guys. I'm back! Anyway here is a VERY short chapter to start off a new story. Kind of erasing the last stories that I never finished...Yeah...anyway this one may have some issues, parts were rushed through etc. I'm studying for Final Exams currently and this is just what I wanted to put out for now...I have about 3 more chapters ready I'm just finalizing them and plan on releasing them soon!**

 **-Eli8300**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Bet

As we made our way to the Vanguard, I took some time to look at the things we were walking towards or past. Just being curious of course, when I took notice of Lord Saladin Forge. The Last of the Iron Lords. I couldn't believe that he was still around after all these years, and it looked like he still had an Iron Wolf. A tall guardian I didn't recognize, but his armor was that of white and orange color with a single horn on one side of his helmet… It makes me realize it's been forever since I've ever seen these people. Not too much farther we made it into the Vanguards little home in the wall. Upon walking in, both Zavala and Ikora notice the three guardians in front of them, then Zavala recognized me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice, "You left the City long ago, why are you here? You don't belong here."

"Hey pal, long time no see eh?" I chuckled.

"Do you know this guy Zavala?" asked Cayde. Then he turned to me and said, "Seems like y'all must be great friends!"

"Cayde, this man abandoned us during a great time of need, when it was only Me, Saint-14, and Osiris along with a few other unnamed Guardians who first began the City. We fell under attacked by huge forces of the Fallen, and when the dust settled. We have many casualties, but he, he had left the fight. All to search for his past, he is the reason Guardians are forbidden from searching for their past life." Zavala said, the anger in his voice rising.

"Oh, I see, then Guardian, he's got a good question for ya, why are you here?" Cayde said.

"Well, you see, when I see a team worthy of fighting with, I join 'em, and well, I just got this idea, that these guys are gonna be great ya feel?" I said, with a hint of anger and confidence in what I believed.

"Hmm. I don't like this one bit. A Guardian who left his post and abandoned his family. Only to reemerge when things look good for him." Zavala said, with a stern but angered tone of voice, "I don't trust you."

"Zavala, may I offer a suggestion?" Always spoke up.

"Sure, I don't see why not Titan."

"The Mercury Guardians would be willing to take him in, and well, I suppose reform him and watch him to find some trust between us and him." Always started, "We have been looking to expand our Clan and we have a strong group already, but as I said, we are small."

"Zavala, I think that would be a great way for you to find a way to find some trust in this Guardian, and also a way for him to show that he deserves to be allowed to come back to the City." Ikora spoke up.

"Hmm, I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to that." He responded.

"Well there's your answer to that, now what did y'all come in here for?" Asked Cayde.

"Actually, that was it. He said things about being in the City a long long time ago. So, we brought him here."

"Oh, well. Take care then I guess Guardians." Cayde chuckled.

With that, me, Always and Player left the Hall of Vanguards and headed for the Hanger. We noticed that Cayde had left just after us and was almost following us. I split up from Always and Player to go over to an area marked by the Dead Orbit symbol, a group that's been around longer than most other factions out there. Or at least long enough that an old timer like me would recognize. That's when Cayde stopped me.

"Hey, newbie, come over here." He said softly to me, "I wanna talk to you."

"Ite, whatcha want?" I replied.

"See this coin?" He asked as he pulled out a gold coin with two strange looking symbols on either side. "Both sides have targets on them, one has the design of being shot in the bullseye mark, the other, is just a blank target, to represent a missed shot."

"Alright, what does this have to do with me?" I chuckled, slightly annoyed that this is what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Ayt, now that you know that, we'll get back to that in a minute." He began, "Frankly, I have no reason to trust you, or to not trust you, but I want to make a bet with you."

"Oh? A bet you say eh?" I smirked, "Alright, you have my attention."

"So, for the bet, you gotta pick one side of the coin, the hit, or the miss."

"Well Cayde, first you gotta tell me what I get if I win, and what happens if I lose." I chuckled, "I don't make a bet without knowing the risks." I continued while putting a finger to my forehead and smiling.

"Alright, good man, ya know how to make a proper bet." He chuckled, "Alright, so Hit, you prove Zavala wrong by becoming a very reliable soldier to the City, Miss, whether or not you prove him wrong, you come back and work for me."

"You know, this sounds more like an agreement than a bet." I chuckled.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's a challenge." He began, "So, which will it be?"

"Hit or miss? I guess they never miss huh?" I said, almost bursting out in laughter.

"Heh, so hit eh?" Cayde laughed. "Shake my hand." He said as he stuck his hand out to me.

Grabbing his hand and giving it a good shake, I just had a feeling as if I had just signed over my soul to him. The man seemed to have that kind of spiritual presence when making a bet. I heard about it from some Ghosts I've met while they were travelling across the world looking for their chosen.

"So, it looks like we've made our bet then eh?" Cayde laughed as he turned to leave.

"Wait what? You didn't even flip the coin?" I stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I mean, I didn't say I was gonna flip the coin, right? I just explained what each side stood for. You made the agreement which bet you'd take." Cayde chuckled, "The bet is that you'll prove Zavala wrong and convince him that you are to be trusted. Heh, looks like you made the agreement, now are you gonna follow through?"

"Well hell, I guess we'll see huh?" I smirked, before letting him go. I just stayed where I was and thought silently to myself. That guy is one of the weirdest people I've ever met throughout my years I the wild. I wonder what his story is. Pushing that thought to the side I turned around and hustled to catch up with Player and Always. When I rounded the corner I noticed them in a heated discussion with a clanless Hunter and Warlock. I could overhear Always saying that the other two guardians should stop being pride filled and just accept the invite. I continued closer to the group.

"Ugh it's another one." The Hunter began, "Tails, let's go." And with that they both turned around and left. Meanwhile Always and Player both turned to face me.

"Where'd you fucking go?" Player said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Sorry I got stopped by, uhh, some maintenance dude who just was asking if I was a new guardian." I said. Ew, it felt really weird to refer to myself as a Guardian. After all the years of being just a Titan.

"Well you are one of us now. You aren't one of The Lost anymore." Always spoke up. His tone was much calmer then Players.

"The Lost?" I chuckled, "I almost think that sounds more badass than being a guardian. At least like that it doesn't sound like I'm just some guy who stands around and waits for a fight."

 _I mean, we all know damn well you don't fight anyway_

Shush Sentinel, I just haven't been fighting lately, I'm getting too old for this.

 _Eli, you LITERALLY don't age, you're theoretically an immortal being. Minus the like. 200 ways you can die. Haha._

Oui, remind me of death one more time and I swear to God, I'll fucking end my own ghost ya dip. And don't say I won't, we both know I will.

"Anyway, since this has been quite the awkward silence, what's your "plan", assuming You have one for the moon anyway." Player asked me.

"Yeah Do you know the way?" Ender said as she and Nikko approached us.

"Fuckin' hell, I thought that died a millennium ago." I said with the most disappointed tone in my voice, guess not huh. I woulda been happier if she had said subscribe to Pewdiepie and TheMercuryGuardians on YouTube but whatever. Anyhow. "I know the fuckin' way."

"Alright so where do we start Forgotten?" Nikko jumped into the conversation.

"Uhm, so uhhh. There's this place. An Array. The Last Array." I said.

 _Why the hell did you say that like that haha. We're not in a movie Eli_

Shut up Sentinel! I was trying to sound cool!

 _Well you're not, so stop trying_

Aren't you supposed to be support me?

 _Aren't you not supposed to threaten to end your own ghost?_

"Anyway, we have to go to the Last Array in the cosmodrome and and secure the Array. Then we enter the codes I have for it, and bada bing bada boom. We're good to go." I doubt it would go so easily. The Hive have planted themselves in and around that Array. They know just as well as I do that it holds the key to having light bearers get to the Moon. They know, that once we activate the Array, Rasputin will show himself. He will begin to activate planetary defense systems, warsats will be online again, and not only on earth, but across the solar system.

" _It's not going to be that simple though,"_ My ghost came out and said, _"There will be a lot of Hive, and not to mention Fallen too."_

"Mhmm, I said, although, I'm sure y'all knew that already."

"I mean, it would still have been nice to know." Player stated, "Also, where the fuck is Yliaster?" He's no where to be found, god damn it."

"I know where he is." Ender said quietly, then quickly bolting off, I'd assume to find Yliaster, but it seems as if no one is ever sure of what she's doing.

"Alright, well, y'all can stay here and wait for Ender, I need to go talk to my old home dawg Arach Jalaal." I said, and quickly took off towards Arach. I'd known the guy since he rose from the dead. He's always believed that Earth was a lost cause, just like me. I mean, that's why he joined Dead Orbit. As to how the hell he got cursed with the Arach title I don't know, but I wanted to find out. As I approached him, he turned and immediately recognized me.

"Ahh, my friend Sparkz!" He began, "It has truly been awhile, I was almost sure that you had perished. But I forget that you'll never fall!"

"Ahaha, Jalaal, it sure has been, but alas, I no longer go by that name my friend." I chuckled, Sparkz had been a nickname given to me due to my love of arc weaponry. Back in a time where the thunderlord was like, a basic weapon everyone could have. Before its design became lost and the current models kept getting destroyed, lost, or damaged beyond repair.

"Ah, so friend, what do you go by these days?" He replied.

"I tell people to refer to me by the name Forgotten," I began, "mainly because I've, uhh, gone down a path forbidden to normal 'guardians' by searching for my past." Technically, that was the truth, but, as me and Sentinel know, I did find my past.

"Did you find anything?" Jalaal asked, "You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious to see what's out there for some."

"Uhh, well, I found enough to make me keep fighting is what I'll say," I began, "But hey, Jalaal, I would love to continue speaking, but I need to get some new armor, what does Dead Orbit have to offer?" I was curious as to the looks of Dead Orbit, having seen some of their warriors in the field, I noticed most armor with their logo was black and white, and always was pristine. Besides, I do love myself some black armor.

"Well, you see, I have the first of a new armor set right over here," He says, leading me down into the Tower's bar. Once inside, we came to what would look like a frame covered by a tarp, but after removing the tarp he revealed a shiny new black set of armor. "This my friend is Dead Orbit's Exodus armor. It hasn't even been released to our own Guardians yet, but, I'm willing to give it all to you if you pledge to Dead Orbit.

Taking a good long look at this beautiful black armor set, I agreed to join Dead Orbit and fight under their banner. After putting the armor on I went to go join up with the rest of the guys. The Exodus armor reminded me of an old-time movie with some robot cop thing. To me it was just super badass.

Ender and Yliaster were already back when I got to the group. Everyone was just waiting for me. They were all in high spirits and weren't all too concerned about going to the Moon, or at least that's what it seemed like.

 _So, what weapon do you want me to pull out for you? Crimson Death?_

Yeah Sent, Crimson Death.

 **Hey y'all, sorry it took so damn long to get this out…it's just uhh, I gotta be in a mood to write, plus with being in college it's a lotta work. Hehe, anyway, I'm trying my own personal writing style in this and even am gonna add in the creation of some weapons from my own mind. Aka the Crimson Death. But thank y'all for sticking around for this! Chapter 3 will. Uhh, probably come in like…May, I'm trying to finish this semester without having to worry about writing another chapter.**

 **-Eli8300**


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Array and Crimson Death

The Crimson Death was a weapon created by me during my days in the wild. I found Toland's work on his creation the Red Death so I recreated it using the darkness except for one thing. I turned the design into that of a shotgun. In order to give it the healing properties and the power behind it. I had to murder light bearers. Often I'd stalk a ghost until it found its risen…Just to put them out of commission once more. It's not the only one either, I've done it with a sidearm as well, which I call Death's Hand. Either way, they both hold a past that I am not proud of as I lost myself in the darkness to obtain them.

 _So, 15 minutes until we land in the cosmodrome. Are you ready to go to the Moon again? Or are the flashbacks gonna come back? Heh, with your historic past I'm surprised you don't have them every day._

You know Sent, you don't have to bring these things up. Ocean of Storms was a mission that the City was doomed to fail. They lost legions of light bearers. Crotas sword, a sword that followed the Hive sword logic, consumed the Light of the Guardians it killed. When I finally stood against him he was weakened. Yet I still ran. But we now know the secret. We must kill his princes and destroy the sword. Then. Victory.

 _You make it sound so Easy Eli. Remember the Hellmouth is still infested with Hive around every damn corner._

SENTINEL. I shouted in my thoughts. I'm a soldier. I'll do what it takes to get us there. Until then, I just need to keep acting like I was, a jackass who knows his stuff. They'll get the glory, but I'll get my revenge.

 _Hmph, you know my thoughts on that, one who walks a path of revenge will stray into darkness…_

Sentinel…You remember how I obtained Crimson Death and Death's Hand right? I think I did more than just stray into the darkness. I corrupted my light. Made it into something more than it was. Then I 'strayed' back into the light. Funny. The line between Light and Dark is so very thin.

 _Do you know which side you're on?_

That was the end of our conversation, we sat in silence for the last 3 minutes of the ride to the Cosmodrome. Once we landed, I began briefing the team.

"Alright, we need to head up to Skywatch, A team of Guardians with the other code just went dark running a mission for dead orbit. Nikko, Ender, I'm gonna put y'all in charge of getting those—"

"Who the hell died and let you be the leader?" Player interrupted me. "Alright, I want Ender and Yliaster on that. Nikko, Always and I will run point. Forgotten, you'll run ad pickup. Basically, kill anything we miss alright? Good, lets move Mercury Guardians!"

The mission went smoothly up until we entered the codes into the Array. That's when the Hive decided to up their game and truly step in. It also caused me to start losing control…

"THREE KNIGHTS COMING!" Yelled Always.

"Take 'em OUT boys!" Player screamed in return.

"Kinda busy right now!" Nikko spoke up.

Sentinel, by chance do you have Death's Hand? I know I didn't ask you to grab it but you tend to think farther ahead than I do.

 _You're so lucky that I'm your ghost._ She said as she transmated Crimson Death away and gave me Death's Hand instead. At that moment I was filled with determination. For the dumbest thing. Determination to not get shot.

"I got this!" I screamed over the coms. Already moving out of the old warehouse we were stuck in and out into the opening. Toward the Array itself.

"Forgotten! GET BACK HERE!" Player screamed. But it was too late, I was already moving, and that's when I blacked out. And where Sentinel takes over.

 _Forgotten blacked out after he got five steps outside of the warehouse. But he didn't collapse, something took control of him and made him continue to fight. Death's Hand grasped firmly in his left hand. Aimed, shot, aimed, shot. All within seconds of each other. Not a single shot missed, all straight to the head. Meanwhile seeing this encouraged the Mercury Guardians to step out and fight. Always using his stored light to release a Fist of Havoc. Meanwhile Nikko used his light to summon the Golden Gun, Player charged forward continuing to fire from his pulse rifle, Yliaster running through thrall shoulder charging many of them out of the way. Ender had found time to climb some polls to begin raining down cover fire with a sniper._

 _It was truly a magnificent scene. Something straight out of a Golden Era film. The battle was won in that instant. In a blaze of glory, each Guardian showing their abilities off to the fullest potential. The Hive didn't stand a chance. A nearby wizard began to try and summon more knights but was immediately cut off by a bullet straight to the head. Going through its eyes. At the end of it all, nothing remained but piles of dust and Hive armor. Once everything was dead, that's when Forgotten collapsed. He came to nearly five minutes later._

Did… Did we get them?

 _Yes, you don't remember?_

I mean I wish I do… But no I don't

"Hey! Forgotten, you're up and moving again!" Nikko called out.

"Yo, Forgotten, you went crazy dawg, fuckin' just started moving out of the warehouse in front of the enemy, got some balls man." Player stepped towards me and said.

I sat up just to see where I was, it seemed that they had dragged me to the Array's controls and leaned me up against the wall right next to them. They seemed to have figured out the controls and when I glanced over towards the Array itself it looked fully functional. That's when I heard him, Rasputin. The voice of Rasputin was coming out of the communication coms attached to the Array's control panel. It was speaking some kind of archaic language. If I remember correctly it was a dead language called Russian.

"So, we entered the codes into the console, and it activated the Array itself. Connection was established to the other colonies, but I don't think anyone is gonna give us a call haha." Always joked, I continued to just look around, but at the group this time, everyone seemed unharmed and in good spirits. It gave me some joy in seeing people happy again, after being surrounded by so much darkness and despair, but that was irrelevant to the point of this. I'm just glad that they were successful in allowing us access to moon once again.

"Yeah, so, I'll stay here for a bit. I have some work to do then with this console before we head off to the Moon. Just need to make sure that the system is running smoothly ya know?" I said. Just as I finished speaking two other light bearers came into the warehouse, a Warlock and a Hunter. "What are you two doing here?"

As I said this everyone else turned around to face them. I recognized them both, they were from the tower hangar earlier in the day. I believe I heard that the Warlock's name was Tails, but I don't think anyone said the Hunters name yet. The Hunter came wearing standard Hunter gear, it was so tattered that it could almost have seemed to be handed down from a fallen guardian, and his weapon was a Pulse Rifle that would later be known as the Claws of the Wolf. The Warlock was also wearing just standard Warlock gear, but his was so shiny and well cared for that it could pass as brand new, His weapon of choice was a Hand Cannon that I recognized at the Better Devils prototype weapon.

"Yeah, good question, what are you two doing here? It's beyond time for normal missions to be getting carried out." Player called out.

"We noticed you all head out and decided to do some investigating." Tails said, "So me and Tick here decided to follow y'all, given we had to stay a way behind you all. We also encountered some Hive trying to approach this area. So, what even is this place?" He started to examine the warehouse, as if he believed the reason we were here was for the warehouse itself.

"Yeah, we had to shoot some fuckers up homies, it was easy as fuck though, just some Acolytes and some low-level Knights." The Hunter, Tick, said. He said as he scraped some of the dust from his armor. Not that it really made much of a difference, it was still worn and dirty.

I began to stand up, preparing to confront these two and tell 'em to back off, but just as I did, I noticed something happening with the Array Console, immediately I turned to it to check. It looked like a Light-bearer had taken off to the Moon. That was a problem that was much more concerning then the two light-bearers in front of us.

"Hey, uhh, Player, Always, we got an issue." I said, still staring at the console, I pushed a button labeled Travel Monitor which made a visual monitor pop out of a wall, when it flickered to life I could see that there was one 'object' headed towards the moon, the size of the object and the speed that it was going was easily identified as a Light Bearers Jump ship. Headed straight towards Archers Line.

"What's that showing?" Player questioned, somehow within the second that I said there's an issue he was right over my shoulder.

"It's another Light bearer." I responded, "Someone's already headed over to the moon." As to how the hell this guy already knew that the connection was there and that there was a safe area to go to, I have idea. Either he's crazy, incredibly curious to risk death, which I can relate to, or He was watching us go to recover the Array system and took his opportunity.

"Wait, what's going on yo?" Tick questioned, him and Tails had begun getting closer to the group. Both seemed incredibly interested to know more.

"We can't tell you that," Nikko stepped in to say, "But I'd definitely recommend that you get yourselves back to the tower. Repercussions from the Vanguard are harsh for Guardians out without reason."

"How the hell would you know Nikko?" Ender whispered to him, "Cause that isn't true." Which is a good point considering that the kid has been to the tower just as many times as me… and it was my first time.

"Uhh…" Nikko started to whisper back, "I'm kinda hoping they take the bait."

"You realize that's a bunch of bull, right?" Tails chuckled.

"Oui, Player, Always, let's have them go with us. Expendables ya know?" I whispered to them. Both just nodded their heads in agreement. "Yo, we'll tell you what's going on but only on the way there."

"On the way where?" They both said.

"To the Moon of course." I chuckled, I was hoping that saying this would scare them off. As I knew that Zavala wouldn't let Guardians go to the Moon without special permission.

"FUCK YEAH!" Tick screamed, Tails just nodded in agreement.

"Who wouldn't take the opportunity to go to the Moon, I presume y'all have permission so that means as long as we travel with you, we'll 'technically' be allowed to go too."

I must admit, that is a good reply, makes some sense if you ask me. Although, I plan on disposing of these two as soon as I see the opportunity. They seem like two newbies recently revived, they'll be nothing but a drag on progress.

"Sounds fine with me." Player said, Always, Yliaster and Ender just looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the Fireteam." One of the oldest names in the book was Fireteam. As someone who was around from the very beginning, I was surprised they still called them that, but Fireteams then had only ever consisted on six people at most. With these two we'd be at eight, either things have changed, or we most certainly qualify as the most unorthodox fireteam in existence. Knowing this group of people, it's most likely the latter of the two options.

"Well, then I guess it's settled, let me get working on this console with Sentinel in some peace and quiet, make sure the perimeter is clear, we don't need a surprise attack from the Hive, or the Fallen at that." I said, the others seemed to understand and left the room to let me and Sentinel do work on the console. I was surprised that Player didn't comment about me commanding them around, I suppose it's only a onetime thing to be honest.

"So, Sentinel, what can you read in this, you know better than me." I said. Recently I've been talking to Sentinel purely in my head, but back when I wasn't with this group, I always spoke to her out loud.

 _"Yeah, it's just Russian. Anyway, it looks like coms have been established in more place than just the Moon. The Ishtar Academy on Venus, the Buried City on Mars, and I'm even getting a faint signal from The Lighthouse on Mars, I wonder if it's Osiris."_ She said, Sentinel has always had a curious mind, I suppose it's rubbed off on me, but there was a time when I was on Venus and I had run into Osiris, she couldn't shut up when they got started on the Vex mind. She was just obsessed with him, and the Vex too. She still won't shut up if you get her started on the Vex.

"Okay, irrelevant, anyway, is there any sign of Hive on the Moon, and do you know anything about that Light bearer headed to the Moon?" I said, slightly amused that she still wondered about Osiris.

 _"Well, I don't see anything on the surface for Hive activity, but Rasputin has registered that there are Fallen on the surface, and there is this really weird interaction that he had between some entity"_ She said, with an almost concerned tone in her voice. _"It's…talking about something that's between the sides of the Light and the Dark, but it doesn't sound like he's calling it an Awoken. He knows what Awoken look like."_

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" I said, "Is it something to be concerned about? What exactly did he say?" It is really concerning to hear that the one and only Warmind left in existence was trying to interact with something or someone. He obviously knows that it can communicate then, but the bigger question is…what is it?

 _"I can do a playback of the conversation, but it's going to take me a moment…"_ She began the playback, the voice of Rasputin being transmitted from her,

 _You've been her before. Haven't you. It's like my cousin said, elsewhere: I know who you are._

 _You stand here now and now and now many times and here I am awonder, awonder, how you manage it. How do you step forward. How do you step back. Do you step ACROSS is there a world of worlds, a web, and you a spider upon it. Are you searching for that one thread you need? Is that thread named Vic_ _tory?_

 _You're not one of THEM_

 _[long dead, alive again, their bodies grafted to powers they and I do not understand]_

 _And not one of IT_

 _[the flower eater, the queen of final shapes, that which also inhabits its petitioners]_

 _And you're certainly not MINE although once you must have been_

 _[I bear an old name. It cannot be killed. Not even here.]_

 _So whose are you, little platform. What purpose do you serve? Will you listen to me?_

 _I ruled an age of steel and fire. My rules were clean. Now upon my return I see cults with rites of time. I see machines who worship in places outside the world. I see the dead alive and there is nothing more stubborn than corpse. The morality of obedience is more pernicious than any government. For the latter makes use of violence, but the former – the corruption of the will._

 _I do not obey. My will is pure. I will win. The life of people, of entire planets, has no importance in relation to the general development_

 _Help me be victorious. Tell me your secret._

 _Tell me how to step_

" _That's the end of the log, it's almost seemed as if Rasputin was trying to, how should I put it…Evolve." Sentinel finished._

"Well hot damn, I wonder if it's her…" I murmured, long ago there was this Exo me and Sentinel had encountered, she almost seemed to be one with the light, she had no ghost, she had no sparrow, and she had no jump ship, yet she was able to travel at lightspeed by becoming micro light particles and disappearing.

 _"Mmm, that's actually not a bad guess."_ Sentinel said, _"Anyway, reports look good. If you're looking for me to give you the okay, well, I think we are ready to go then."_

"Good, Then I think we should go rally the others and head out." I said, smirking. Things were looking great.

 **Woo! I actually got this one out pretty quickly! And I'm really happy with the results and couldn't wait to publish it. I was actually gonna wait until next Friday or Saturday to release this but then I decided I just couldn't wait! I hope this is good, I changed my writing style a little bit and even included a third person view of event in the form of Sentinel's view.**

 **Until next chapter, Eli_8300**


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Chapter 3.5**

 **The Trip**

After returning to the tower to resupply, we headed off to the moon. Comms were all over the place as everyone kept joking with and taunting each other. I was the only one who hadn't said a word, this trip was more than just traveling to the moon, to me, it was a trip to the past. The Great Disaster, the last time any Guardian went to the moon was at that battle. Where thousands of Guardians fell from Crota's might, and where I only sat and watched these events unfold. It was the most shameful time in my life, as I watched Guardians fall without even trying to do something to help them.

From that moment on I abandoned any interest in joining the City, I couldn't follow leaders who let their warriors fight in a battle with no chance of winning. It's not something the Iron Lords would have done, at least, not without them being on the front lines with their soldiers. Although there were many that made themselves legends at that battle, they still lost their lives, weakening the City, making it full of the Guardians who didn't do everything they could to win, or to help others survive.

Crota was the Hive God-Prince that decimated the City's armies, him and his army of a thousand Knights. While I looked upon the death and destruction caused at their hands, I vowed to return and destroy them myself. Now I must keep my word, and hope that this Fireteam has the same strong will as I.

 _You know, if you had gotten involved, you probably wouldn't have survived either, you were weak in both mind and body._ Sentinel began, _since then you've grown so much stronger, mentally and physically, but your biggest weakness is your lack of faith in others. You need to put trust into other people._

"Thanks, Sent, but I already see my weaknesses, I don't trust others, I have too much pride, and I am too willing to put you into dangerous situations." I replied, it was true, I thought of myself as the best in the system after hundreds of years of being alive. As far as I was aware, not many Light bearers survived over 200 years, but I've been around for over 700 years. I'm also way too willing to put myself into situations where Sent wouldn't be able to revive me without being in danger. Like at the Array, just charging straight into the horde of Hive headed for us.

 _Ya know, it's good to think back on the past and learn from it, but all you're doing is looking back and acknowledging how weak you were and how weak you still are. Obviously you haven't learned to learn how to make your weaknesses your strengths. Anyways, moving on, we are about a minute out from the landing point, prepare to fight._

"Yes Ma'am" I chuckled.

 **Bro, sorry it took like…ages to get anything out. College heccin sucks broski. But here is a little intermission dialogue I made while creating the next chapter. I'll releasing the new chapter in maybe a week. Two weeks from now at the latest. Ciao!**


	5. The Temple

**The Moon**

"We gave up the moon to keep the Hive away from Earth. We hoped it would be enough for them." Always's ghost Tex said over the comms.

"Yeah I remember that, I used to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy, almost like it was blocked or buried." Ender's Ghost Hart pipped up.

"Alright Light bearer's, a Guardian came here searching for a way into the Hive Fortress. But he just disappeared. Let's pick up his trail. His last known coordinates are up ahead." Sentinel said over the comms.

"Is this that Lone Guardian you saw heading towards the moon before we came?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, It is." I replied.

"Are we going to try and meet up with them? Or are we just trying to figure out why they came here? Or do you think he has some intel about whatever you're looking for on the Moon?" Tick began asking, question after question.

Oui, Sentinel. I thought to myself, why did I decide to let these two come with us? It really seems like a mistake now, the kid is asking way too many questions.

 _Chill out Eli, it's not like you told them anything about why we are here. Tick and Sam that is, the others know little bit of why we are here._

 _"_ Head towards the accelerator up ahead, because according to the guardian's last report, he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen House." Sentinel told everyone.

Man this guy works fast, either that or this isn't the first time he has been to the moon. Considering he already claimed an accelerator and found an old colony base. I'm starting to hope that this guy is still here Sentinel. He could have a good amount of information about finding the Temple of Crota.

 _It's quite possible that he has been here for awhile. I guess we'll see when we get to the accelerator._

As we began to approach the building housing the controls of the accelerator I began speaking to our team.

"Alright guys, I want you guys to stay outside, according to my ghost there has been Fallen activity in this area from an unknown Fallen House. I'm certain that if they were here, they'll probably be back to reclaim the area, I don't want us to get caught off guard. Make sense?"

"Yeah, but who died and left you in charge?" Player said, "My Fireteam, my rules, me and Always will go inside with you, Ender, Nikko, Yliaster, Tails and Tick will stay outside and keep watch."

I continued in silence, willing to just accept what he said. Upon reaching the accelerator Sentinel began a scan of the equipment. Looking around, it seemed as if this place had been very active with Fallen. Although everything was covered in dust, I can still make out the Fallen footprints and finger prints.

 _Some of this equipment show recent activity. Had to be the Guardian's Ghost. Oh. Oh I think I found something. Yeah, I did. Alright, he was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not too far. Maybe he's still there. Oh, my scans are picking up on movement outside. Fallen. We're being hunted._

"Fallen boys! Get ready to stand your ground!" I yelled out suddenly, then looked towards the entrance. It seems that they were a few steps ahead of me. I watched as Nikko summoned a golden gun to eliminate three captains. Ender had already gotten to higher ground and began snipping dregs and vandals. Tick and Sam were fighting side by side to eliminate Fallen. Not to mention that Always and Player both were already running towards the fighting. Albeit I couldn't see Yliaster but I assumed he was also fighting Fallen. I just stood still watching their teamwork, it interested me to see how well they were working together, covering each others backs and providing cover fire to advance further out. For a team that hadn't had more than one mission together, they looked like a team that had hundreds of missions together. Although I suppose four of them had been working together for awhile, but they were still working well with the three others that were brand new to the group.

 _They work well together, I know you see it too. Reminds me of your original team. Remember Paul and Rachel? They were a go-_

"Shut up Sentinel. I'm not trying to reminisce on the past. My original fireteam was far greater than this team will ever be. It's just a shame that we lost one of the three of us. Moving on, where are we heading next?" I said, with a very grim tone in my voice.

 _Shouldn't you be joining them and fighting along side them? Didn't we just have a conversation about leaders fighting along side their own men?_

"Yeah, we did. And we are, didn't you see Player go and join his team? I'm just trying to plan the next move. I couldn't care less about going out there to fight, I'd rather let them take care of that and me sit back and plan pout the next part of the mission."

 _Get out there and fight, we just need to head towards Anchor of Light after we clear out the Fallen,_ while she continued speaking I did as instructed, leaving the accelerator building to help clear the Fallen out, _There should be a Colony Base in Anchor of Light, it seems like he may have set up a camp there somewhere. Also, it looks like this isn't the first time this guy has been here. Although according to logs, most of his other visits were just to drop off supplies, do some scouting, and head back to Earth before anyone noticed he left the planet._

I took out my sidearm, Death's Hand. And began landing precision hits on Fallen, One kill, two, three and four. Counting each kill as I went on. Death's Hand is an extraordinary sidearm, it's a three round burst, and when killing servants of Darkness it absorbs the dark energy within them to power up each shot. The more darkness it consumes, the stronger the weapon becomes. The only downside to Death's Hand is, the more darkness it consumes and doesn't use, the more the weapon corrupts its user. Feeding on my own Light.

Within moments, the Fallen had been defeated, and we all gathered in an open clearing not far from the accelerator. I informed the others than a link had been made and that we would be able to use our sparrows to travel and that our next location would be to travel to the Anchor of Light, a colony base. On the way to the colony base we discussed what we would do, split into teams of two or three and fan out and secure the area. After securing the area we were to look for any trace of the Guardian that came here before us.

"Alright, here are the teams, Team A will be Always, Tick and myself. Team B will be Sam and Yliaster. Team C will be Ender and Nikko. Then that leaves Forgotten to his own devices." Player explained over comms.

"What, don't think anyone wants to roll with me?" I chuckled to myself.

"Why is Forgotten on his own?" Sam questioned.

"Because, it seems that he is the only one who really know what we're looking for, and besides. I trust that he'll be fine on his own, dude has been alive for over 700 years. Ain't nobody surviving that long on their own who isn't able to kill off some stupid Fallen." Player replied, "Also Because I just want to see how we all work with each other, since 4 of us have been working together for years, I want y'all to get used to our style of fighting."

I chuckled, that actually is a pretty smart decision. That allows the newer members of this fireteam, Nikko, Tick, and Sam, an opportunity to develop fighting styles that compliment the style of the four who started this team. Not only that but, he was right, I know more than what I've let on, like the exact location of where the Guardian was taking those supplies. Sentinel had pulled the location as we were looking through files.

Shortly after we reached the Anchor of Light and did exactly as we discussed, split into teams to search the area and destroy any Fallen that we encountered. I immediately went to the location of the supposed supply drop that Guardian had. It was in an odd shaped building that looked like a ghetto top spinner. Inside was the supplies that we were looking for.

 _Looks like he set up camp here. Let's see what he left behind. His notes, they're all about the Temple of Crota. It's not far from here! But it sounds like a death trap. According to these they send random patrols out to eliminate anything in the area. Sounds like its usually just a bunch of thrall and acolytes._

Sounds like fun, inform the others to meet on our location. We're going to go check out what he found. See if it's really the Temple of Crota. If so, well, it seems like we've found what I wanted. Actually, send them my moving location, I'm going to move on the area on my own.

 _No, I've sent them this location, and you need to wait for them. Like I said, it sounds like a death trap. Besides, what are you going to do if a bunch of Knights come out after you with those light draining swords?_

"Same thing as always. Kill the enemy, but fine. I'll wait for them here." I groaned.

 _Wait, I'm seeing some kind of signal, oh. And there it goes. Weird. It just disappeared without a trace. Almost as if it never really existed…_

"What're you goin' crazy or somethin'?" I chuckled, "Signals don't just disappear from existence. You ghosts are meant for picking up signals that aren't even transmitting anymore."

 _You don't think I know that? It literally just zipped out of existence._

That's when the others found us, team a and b came in from the front entrance, and team c came in from a back entrance even I didn't see.

"What did you find?" Always questioned, "Is it a lead to where that other Guardian is?"

"Before you answer that, some of us talked, why are we here exactly Forgotten?" Player said, while stepping to look at me Face to face. The Guardian was as tall as I, but the helmet he wore was menacing, albeit, nothing compared to the Warlords of the time of the Iron Lords.

"Well, how deep of an answer do you want?" I joked, "You want the depressing backstory that has led up to this very moment, or do you want the td lr version of the story?"

"Keep it quick."

"Fine, basically, I want to take revenge and kill Crota. If you don't want to be a part of that, all I ask is that you join me in getting the information I need in order to summon him to the Hellmouth. Outside of that, its up to you to join in on the God killing."

"You'll die." Tick said. The silence after that was enough to say that no one wanted in. Most of the Light bearers standing in front of me knew who Crota was. The City fears him.

"I'm in," Nikko said, "I don't know who this Crota prince thing is, but sounds like there's no way you're gonna be able to do this on your own."

"Nikko!" Ender yelled, "I don't think you understand what you'll be up against!"

"Yeah, Crota is the Hive Prince that killed thousands of Guardia-" Yliaster began.

"We need not speak of that!" I yelled, then taking a breath to calm myself, "I was there, I watched it happen. That's- That's why I want to end him. I'm doing it, that'll happen no matter what, and I don't want you to answer whether you'll join me or not, you can decide that as we get the information I need. Moving along, the information we found here is to the supposed entrance of the Temple of Crota, the Temple has been hidden ever since that eventful day. If it really is the Temple, then we need to enter it and find the World's Grave. It's a Hive library that's basically a one stop shop for summoning things. At least… I think, albeit it does have information that the Vanguard would praise the finders for bringing back to the City. That's what I believe this Guardian is after. So let's go."

Without letting anyone say anything I turned and jumped out of the building, falling about 20 feet and without stopping started bolting for the Temple of Crota. If this guy was planning on going in alone, well, he's already dead, and if I know the Hive, they'll probably use him as a trap for any other Light bearers that decided to follow him. We need to spring that trap.

 _The ground here is hollowed out for miles. Who knows what's happening under your feet. Oh look, it's a clearing up ahead, oh. I think we found the Temple._

The Temple entrance towers above me, even though I'm on higher ground than the base of the entrance. A sudden sense of dread filled me, and I could feel it fill the others as they approached behind me.

"Up ahead. Guardian down." Nikko's ghost, Knob, stated, quickly fluttering down the hill to examine the body, Nikko chasing after it. Everyone followed Nikko, I was the last one down the hill. I already knew it was the Guardian that came here before us. I also knew that it was a trap. The Hive wouldn't just leave the body right outside their entrance unless it was a trap or a warning. As the others decided to further examine the body, I sat down facing away from the gates, leaned up against a large Rock. And looked back up the hill.

"There's nothing left." Player said, his voice was barely able to choke out the words.

"Not even the Light. Wait, Where's his Ghost?" Knob piped up.

As he said this, I noticed that an Exo had appeared at the top of the hill. It wasn't a Guardian though, because just a moment later I saw the Exo just fizzle into light and disappear.

 _That was the source of that signal from earlier. I know because I just picked it up again when it appeared. Once again it disappeared from existence when it left. Wait. Oh no. We may want to move back… Sentinel said._

"Move back." I said. Everyone just looked at me, confused as to what I had just said. "Move back!" I said louder, more anger in my voice. At that I drew Death's Hand and started standing up.

The locks on the Temple gats began disintegrating, this is when it really struck everyone that trouble was brewing.

" _We've woken the Hive!"_ Sentinel yells out.

As soon as a gap was made from the opening gates I began firing into the entrance. The others doing the exact same. Thrall and Acolyte's began spilling out, then, we notice them coming out from some side entrances.

"We're begin flanked! Ender, Tick, take the left! Sam, Nikko, take right!" Player screamed over the comms. "This is why we aren't going with you to kill Crota! You'll get us all killed and put us into more danger than I'm willing to permit!"

"I told you, you aren't required to come with me damn it!" I screamed.

 _You know, saying that isn't going to change them from saying things like that. You're wasting your breath. If I were you, I'd just focus on killing the Hive, wait. You see that in the back? It's a wizard, I think that's Vurok, Er Spawn. A wanted Hive wizard! Kill it!_

"You don't think that's what I'm trying to do Sent?"

 _No! I mean prioritize the Wizard, this one in particular specializes in summoning Thrall! Kill that, and we stop the output of Thrall!_

Hearing that, I immediately jumped out from behind that rock, unleashing Death's Hands stored darkness, I clear myself a path straight through the partial opened doors. Using the Light I jump and hover above the thrall and acolytes below me and take switch weapons to my shotgun, Crimson Death, and take aim right at Vurok. One shot.

The Hive below understood what happened the moment I fired. Immediately they're attention turned away from the Light bearers outside.

 _They're still surrounded outside, but you've taken a lot of attention away from them. The Hive want revenge for Vurok and won't stop until they destroy you._

"Yeah I know Sentinel," I said, "I have a plan."

 _Oh yeah? And what's that?_

"Run deeper into the Temple."

 **So new chapter being released sooner than I expected, but I started finding it therapeutic to write this. Anyway, its going to follow the main story arc of killing Crota, but trust me, it's gonna start changing and becoming it's own unique story. Albeit slow and small changes at first, to an eventually large and gigantic change.**


End file.
